


A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Series: Blind Alley [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman catches Clark Kent walking alone at night in a dark alley, in Gotham City - he isn't pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small birthday present for [](http://capefetish.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://capefetish.livejournal.com/)**capefetish**. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! And thank you for being the coolest, bestest friend I could ever have. *huge hugs*

Clark Kent looked around nervously. He'd heard a noise, coming from somewhere behind him. He wasn't afraid - not exactly - but walking alone in a dark alley in Gotham City, _at night_ , was enough to make anyone a bit jumpy.

When he couldn't find the source of the noise he'd heard, he started walking again, shaking his head at his own foolishness. There was no one here, and even if there was--

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the dull thud of boots against the pavement right behind him. Before he could turn around, Clark was suddenly rammed, head first, into the nearest wall. He barely managed to cushion the impact with his hands.

"Oww!" he complained, more from habit than actual pain. Strong hands closed around his wrists like vise-grips.

"Didn't I tell you not to come here?" said a familiar, gravely voice in his ear. _Batman_. His tone was menacing; his breath hot against Clark's skin.

"Y--yes," Clark stammered, glasses hanging askew on his nose.

"Didn't I warn you what would happen if you did? Huh?"

Clark swallowed uneasily. "Y--yes..."

There was a short chuckle and, with his knee, Batman forced Clark's legs further apart, pressing his hips tightly against the reporter's ass, ignoring his gasp and feeble attempts to protest.

"Handsome young reporters should never walk alone in Gotham's dark alleys at night," whispered Batman, before slowly tracing the curve of Clark's earlobe with his tongue.

Eyes closed, Clark bit his bottom lip, letting out a low moan.

"But you came anyway," Batman said, "And since I already know that you're not stupid...this must mean that you _like_ getting caught. Isn't that right?"

When Clark refused to reply, Batman thrust his hips sharply against him. "Answer me!" he threatened.

"Yes. Yes, okay... I wanted to get caught," Clark replied, giving up. In a small voice, he added, "I wanted you to catch me."

The corners of Batman's mouth arched up in a wicked little smile. "What am I going to do with you? My pretty reporter..."

Clark cast a nervous glance at the man holding him captive against the wall. "Take me..." he said, barely above a whisper.

In a chuckle, Batman replied, "Oh, what innocent words. You can do better than that. Tell me again... What do you want?"

"I want-- I, uh..." Heat rising on his cheeks, Clark swallowed hard. " _Fuck me_ ," he finally croaked.

"Beg for it."

"Fuck me... _please_ ," the reporter replied, his voice thick with lust.

Batman let go of one of Clark's wrists. He snaked his hand around his captive's side, and forced it down the front of his dress pants, blindly groping the hardening bulge he found there.

"I wanted you to find me here," Clark went on, breathing heavily, "I wanted you to catch me and force yourself on me."

Growling, Batman let go of Clark's other wrist, and backed away from him just slightly. "Keep your hands on the wall and don't try anything funny," he warned as he started unbuckling the reporter's belt.

Unbuckled, unbuttoned and unzipped in a matter of seconds, Clark's pants fell to the ground, pooling around his ankles. His underwear quickly followed, then Batman's gloves.

A shiver ran through Clark at the caress of the cool night air against his skin. He sucked in a sharp breath when Batman's warm hand closed around his erection.

"Please..." Clark said breathlessly, lost to the feeling of Batman's hand on his sex and the armor's codpiece pressing tightly against his bare ass. "Please. I want you. I _need_ you - inside me. Here. _Now_. I want you to fuck me. _Hard_."

Batman took a step back, and Clark let out a sigh in protest. There was a quick snap, the metallic clink of something hitting the pavement, and finally the familiar sounds of a plastic wrapper being ripped, its contents quickly unrolled over the Dark Knight's hardened shaft.

At the first stroke of Batman's rigid member against the side of his butt, Clark's eyes rolled back in their sockets. He tilted his hips upward, waiting, wanting, a small imploring cry sounding at the back of his throat.

With one quick, sharp thrust, Batman buried himself deep inside his prey; impaling him, _possessing_ him. "Is this what you wanted?" he groaned, before sinking his teeth in the side of Clark's neck.

"Yessss...." Clark hissed in response.

Batman pulled out slowly, driving right back inside him seconds later. He went on, thrusting harder and deeper with every one of Clark's renewed pleas for more.

Clark didn't even pretend to resist when Batman grabbed one of his wrists tightly, forcing his hand down to grab his own straining erection. Batman guided both their hands, down and up Clark's sex a few times, then let go, ordering him to keep at it. "I want to feel you tighten around me when you come," he said, mouth pressed against Clark's ear.

Stroking himself to the same rhythm as Batman's thrusts, Clark came in a long whimpering cry, spilling himself against the cold brick wall before him. Batman's release came as muscles clenched around his shaft in short, quick waves. He thrust one last time, groaning in blissful agony, hot seed pouring out of him and into the condom's reservoir tip. He pulled out, but remained pressed against Clark, head dropping on his broad shoulder.

"Thank you," Clark managed to say, out of breath, gasping and panting.

"Don't thank me," Batman said, almost snorting. "You should be begging still."

"I have nothing left to beg for," Clark told him. "I got what I came here for..."

"Beg me anyway," Batman replied, kissing a long path along Clark's neck. "You're so pretty when you're begging."

"What would you like me to beg for?"

Batman frowned at Clark's candid question. "Isn't there anything you want from me?" he asked. "Come on, there has to be a few ideas in that smart little reporter's brain of yours..."

"Well, yes, but--"

"Then just say it!" Batman immediately answered.

Hesitating, Clark took a deep breath. He knew this wasn't the time or the place, but he also knew he might not get another opportunity to say this, so he decided to just...let it out. "I...wish this was more than just a series of fake random encounters in dark alleys and on rooftops, Bruce. I wish-- I--"

"No!" Batman let out a long, somewhat frustrated sigh. "Please...not for that. Don't beg me to-- don't beg me to _love_ you."

"Look, I'm sorry to ruin your perfectly planned little scenario," Clark countered, "but I can't help how I feel."

"It's nothing to do with the setup, Clark. I don't want you to beg for _that_." Batman sighed again, shaking his head. "You shouldn't beg for things that are already yours."

Immediately, Batman took a step back. Before Clark could say anything, he went on, "But what you're asking... I can't give you that, Clark. I _can't_ give you what you're asking for."

There was a small metallic snap, a quick whispered apology, and suddenly, the Dark Knight had disappeared.

Slowly, Clark pulled his pants back up. A long shuddering sigh later, head bowed down, his hands deep inside his pockets, he walked away.

=> End.

(Don't panic -- there will be a sequel!)


End file.
